random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Sonic Adventure
Ah, Sonic Adventure. This was released on the Dreamcast in 1998, and later got a Director's Cut expansion in 2003. This is a pretty fun game, but it still has its fair share of sins. Sins * The cutscenes in this game in the game are laughable bad for a good few reasons, for starters, the voice acting is pretty bad... (ding) * ...most of the animations are reused... (ding) * ...the voice acting is pretty bad... (ding) * ...and sometimes characters will just randomly do stupid things, such as that scene in the last story, where Tails encounters Sonic, his character stops running, but he keeps sliding forward. (ding) * The light dash takes forever to charge up in this game. (ding) * The hub worlds are... pretty boring. They are small, but there is barely anything to do. (ding) * Big's gameplay, that frog fishing, is so terrible and boring. It honestly feels like a chore rather than fun. In fact, I'm gonna add five sins just for that. (ding ding ding ding ding) * Everytime Big catches Froggy, he instantly loses him. (ding) * Knuckles play pretty wonky in this game. (ding) * Why do I have to press two buttons simultaneously to dig? (ding) * Tails' stages are way to easy. You can take giant shortcuts due to his ability to fly. (ding) * Sonic's quotes when he is racing Tails get extremely annoying and repetitive. (ding) * Amy has a pretty important role. Too bad she gets the least amount of stages. (ding) * Also, the only playable female has the least amount of stages. (ding) * I'm gonna remove two sins for Gamma, who is way better than Omega... (gind gind) * Who also has a bunch of stages that can be completed in about a minute. (ding) * The Sky Chase minigame is boring, a waste of time and easy. I never died once on those stages. (ding) * The Twinkle Circuit minigame is pretty cool, but it makes you reset the damn thing if you fall off. (ding) * The Sand Hill minigame is pretty cool and I actually find it interesting seeing how much points I can rake up. (gnid) * Chaos 0 is a ridiculously easy boss which, again, I have never lost to. (ding) * Chaos 2 is a right pain in the arse. (ding) * Chaos 4 is a very confusing boss. It is hard to tell when and when you can't attack him! (ding) * Chaos 6 is pretty easy as long as you know what you are doing. (ding) * We never get to see Chaos 3 or Chaos 5. (ding) * Why does Chaos 2 have a shield if his superior transformations don't? (ding) * Lost World is an incredibly annoying stage. (ding) * Eggman in this game is just hillarious! He has a lot of lines that are repetitive, but funny, and he does so many animations, etc. that make me laugh! Let's remove five sins for Eggman in this game. (gnid gnid gnid gnid gnid) * Why can't that stupid robot leave me alone when I am playing as Amy? (ding) * Why do Amy and Big only have one boss each? (ding) * That is if you can even call Big's fight with Chaos 6 a "boss". (ding) * Hot Shelter is my favourite level in the game. Even with Big, there is quite some action. Because of that, I'm gonna remove a sin. (gnid) * The whole Tikal story is pretty confusing and not very well executed to be honest. (ding) * The unused Windy Hill stage looks way better than the final version. (ding) * Casinopolis is fun, but is pretty time consuming. (ding) * The missions in the Director's Cut are alright, I just wish you didn't have to look for them in the boring hub world. (ding) * They killed off Gamma at the end of his story. (ding) * They did not do the same with Omega, who is still around to this day. (ding) * That scene with Gamma's death though... is sad... I need to remove another two sins. (gnid gnid) * TheRunawayGuys ruined that scene. (ding) * The final battle with Perfect Chaos is... mediocre. (ding) * This game has several plot holes which I do not want to go into since I don't have any footage. (ding) * Chaos becomes nice again... since Sonic kicked his arse, apparently. (ding) * "All's well that ends well, right?" Tails, the city is destroyed! In fact, I'm gonna add another five sins for that. (ding ding ding ding ding) * Sonic Adventure 2 introduced us to GUN, so where were GUN during the events of this game? (ding) * Sin Counter; 36 * Sentence; Get a load of this!